Deleted Scenes What we DIDN'T see in the anime
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: New Scene! Fifteenth Scene - Missing Links; A collection of possible deleted scenes from Weiss Kreuz
1. First Scene: A Breakfast with Weiss

Breakfast With Weiss 

(alternate title, "Aya's sister complex goes too far")  
Genre: Humor  
Rating:PG  
Warnings: Silliness, OOC-ness 

Summary: The first in a series of mini "Weiss Deleted Scene" fics that I'm planning on putting out, These are basically scene's I think would add great comic relief to the Weiss Kreuz series. This first one is about something that could happen on a typical morning at the breakfast table 

* * *

It is a sunny, seemingly normal morning, all the members of Weiss, save Aya are seated around a table with typical breakfast realted items, such as cereal and waffle boxes as well as milk and orange juice in appropriate sized glasses for each type of liquid. All three of them are eating activly, and there is a little conversation.  
  
Ken: Hey wait a sec, where's Aya?  
  
Omi: Don't know, he's usually up before the rest of us.  
  
Ken: Yeah, you're right,... (looks over and realizes that it's seven in the morning, and Youji is awake and behaving basically in the manner of a normal human being) Wha? YOU'RE awake!?   
Omi, quick, check the house for electronic bugging then let's get out of here, they've replaced our team-mates with badly chosen spies!!!  
  
Youji: Haha, and you know, if it wasn't for the fact that every one of you insists on having abnormally loud alarm clocks that go off at just the wrong intervals, you would never see me before noon, at the earliest. Most days I wouldn't show my face until 3 or 4 p.m.  
  
Omi: Well, Youji's a strange enough person that him waking up early can happen, just about as often as yellow pigs with purple triangles on them fly out of hell searching for a warm place to escape the freeze-over, but it can still happen.  
  
Ken: (Butting in) Yeah, it'll start happening regularly the day Aya crossdresses!!!  
  
All three young men enjoy a heartly laugh over the prospect of their leader adorned in women's clothing, but their mirth was cut short by a cold, flat, artifically falsetto voice  
  
Mysterious Voice: You know it's not nice to talk about someone when they're not around!  
  
All of them turn around to view the source of the voice. Their jaws dropped in shock as they took in Aya with his hair forced in to two stubby braided pigtails, with most of it just falling out around his face. Speaking of faces, his is heavily made up, complete with shadow, eyeliner, blush and deep red lip gloss. He is wearing a tight red v-neck sweater and a denim mini-skirt and, obviously, falsies.  
  
Youji: Damnit Ken!!! You jinxed me!!! 

* * *

Well, What did you think? should I continue the series? Please review and tell me :::Makes big sad chibi-like puppy eyes::: 


	2. Second Scene: Guys, I Need to Tell You S...

Guys, I Need to Tell You Something,... 

(Alternate Title: I'm coming out, I want the world to know, gotta let it show!)   
Genre:Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness 

Summary: Next part in the Deleted Scene series. Omi has something to tell his team mates,...

* * *

Aya and Youji are working in the flower shop when Omi comes home from school. He rushes quickly through the shop and up the stairs to the apartment. A few moments later he comes back down and peeps his head around the door

Omi: Hey guys, can you meet me in the mission room after closing? I need to tell you something. 

And before the others can answer he scurries upstairs, leaving the two older assassins shocked. 

Aya: (Examining his manicure)I wonder why he's being so evasive. What could he have to tell us? 

Youji: Maybe he's going to tell us that he and Ken are running off to Hawaii to elope. 

Aya: No way, eloping is so,... tacky. A big fancy wedding with flowers and ribbons and (sigh) cute bride's maid dresses is way more his style 

Youji stops and stares at Aya in a fish-like manner for several minutes.

Youji: Dude, I was joking. 

An hour and a half later,...

Youji, Aya and Ken are all lounging on the couches in the "mission room" and Omi is standing up front looking nervous and worried. 

Omi: As you all know, I called the three of you here to tell you all something very important. Now this is kinda hard for me to say, but I think you all need to know,...

Youji: Just spit it out kid!

Omi: Well it's difficult, I mean I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship and our working relations. I want you to know, but I still want you to accept me for who I am and I don't want this to change things between us

Ken: It's ok, we promise to accept you for who you are not matter what. 

Aya: Yeah, you can tell us anything. 

Omi: (Thinking)_ Ok, well here goes nothing_ (out load) Well, I don't know quite how to put this, but,...........I'm a Trekkie

* * *

Now I want a show of hands, How many of you where actually expecting that ending? ok, just as I thought. Now, how many of you thought he was going to say he was gay or wanted a sex change operation or something? Wow, more than I thought.  
Please review, the more feedback I get, the more I write, and the more I write, the more funness you get! 


	3. Third Scene: Super Assassin Pretty Love ...

Super Assassin Pretty Love Bubble!!! (Alternate Title: The Weiss Boys' New Threads) 

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG   
Warnings: OOC-ness, silliness

Summary: Third part of My "Deleted Scene" series. Yes I know all of you where begging for Ken, but this one is for all the boys, but don't worry, I did give Kenken a mini bonus scene at the end ^__^

* * *

The scene is a dark, indiscript looking warehouse, perfect mission locale, you can see the faint outlines of four figures, but nothing more,...

Suddenly there is a flash of blue light!

Omi: Super Assassin Sailor Bombei Pretty Love Power MAKE UP!!!

Swirling blue ribbons envelop him, then disappear, revealing Omi decked in a Sailor Mercury (She's the blue one, right?) -esque fuku

Youji: Super Assassin Sailor Balinese Pretty Love Power MAKE UP!!!

Orange smoke enshrouds Youji and when it clears we see Youji in an orange fuku, grinning smugly

Ken: Super Assassin Sailor Siberian Pretty Love Power MAKE UP!!!

He is picked up by a swirling cloud of sorts and we see his normal clothes fly off and are replaced by a red fuku, when he is returned to the ground he stumbles over some random crates, but rights himself and smiles sheepishly.

Aya: Super Assassin Sailor Abyssinian Pretty Love Power MAKE UP!!! 

Cheesy music starts playing and multi colored sparkles fall from the sky and devoid Aya of his clothes, exchanging them for a red and blue fuku, complete with red knee boots, and a gold headband-y/crown thing. To top it off his hair is pulled in to two meatball-like buns on the top of his head. 

Aya: (Pointing his jewel topped wand at the bad guys who just like, magically appeared) We are the Super Sailor Assassins, four bishonen on sailor suits. You evil doers! In the name of Pretty Love, we will punish you!!!

All four of them point their respective jewel topped wands at the bad guys

All of Weiss: Super Pretty Love Bubble Sparkle ATTACK!!! 

* * *

Bonus Mini-Scene 

The next day, on a TV news cast.

Announcer: It seems that last night a giant sparkling Pretty Love Bubble terrorized a few quiet suburban neighborhoods here in Tokyo. No one had been reported injured, but almost all of the victim's have had a strange, and inexplicable urge to watch reruns of the anime Sailor Moon.

* * *

Extra Bonus Mini-Scene 

Ken is in his room, still decked in the red fuku, and is dancing provocatively and singing along to the American hip-hop blasting through his speakers.

Ken: I like big butts and I cannot lie,...

* * *

See? Ken did get some action, so to speak, in this part. But don't worry Ken-o-philes, I've already started the next chapter, and it does have Ken playing a much bigger part! (Please note that reviewing will cause the next parts, and all subsequent parts to be released at a much faster pace) 


	4. Fourth Scene: No Milk Necessary

No Milk Necessary (Alternate Title: Brad's Secrete Love) 

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness

Summary: 4th installment of my "Deleted Scenes" series. Brad has one thing he loves more than anything else in the world, but what is it?

* * *

We see Brad Crawford looking suspiciously about the kitchen at the Schwarz apartment, when he sees the coast is clear he grabs a box out of the cupboard and conceals it under his jacket with lightning speed. Having procured his treasure he scuttles quickly out of the kitchen, past the living room where Nagi and Schuldich are sitting on the couch and give him identical strange looks, and in to the safety of his bedroom, slamming the door safely behind him 

Schuldich: (In mental/telepathic speak) What's up with Braddy-kins?

Nagi: (also in mental speak)Are you sure you really want to know?

Schuldich: Good point, want to go get some chocolate ice cream and then taunt Farf?

Nagi: Sure!

Once in his room Brad allows himself to calm down before revealing his coup. 

Brad: (thinking) Oh, the others would be so furious if the found out I had this, and even more so that I am keeping it all for myself. But it's the last of what Mumsey sent me and she said she would only send me care packages twice a year! It's a real crime that the best of all the American goodies it completely unavailable in Japan! And shipping food is expensive! (out loud) These are mine, only mine and anyone who tries to take them from me will be bitten sharply on the nose!

In the other room.

Schuldich: Did you hear that? 

Nagi: Yeah, I think so.

Schuldich: Ok, so then it wasn't just in my head, Bradley really has gone crazy.

Nagi: 'Bout time he followed in the footsteps of the rest of us.

15 minutes later, Back with Brad. We see him sitting on the floor of his bedroom, his normally immaculate white suit is rumpled, and dusted over with brown crumbs identical to those that cover his face and the carpet surrounding him. In front of him is a half eaten box of Oreos and he is currently scraping the cream of one half of a cookie while the other half rests on his knee. 

Brad: (Thinking) They can take my sanity, my dignity and my privacy, but they can never take my Oreos (out loud) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Ok, and now you're all 100% sure I'm TOTALLY psycho, please realize that this popped to the top of my head while trying to fall asleep after studying for my sure to be killer Spanish final, which is tomorrow.  
Don't worry, the Ken centric chapter is being activly worked on, but I do have finals this week, I'm only a sophomore in high school, but still, finals are just a little important   
Reviewing will get more chapters quicker, in fact, just to be super evil, I've decided I'm not posting the next chapter until I have 20 reviews (Grins maliciously) 


	5. Fifth Scene: Assumptions

Assumptions 

(Alternate Title: Omi Learns The Facts of Life)

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG (This part definitely earns the PG rating ^__^)  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness

Summary: Despite the Alternate Title, this one is pretty much Ken and Youji-centric. Omi hears some interesting things coming from Ken's room (No sadly this is not Yaoi)

**Ok, a few notes from the Author before continuing on to the Story**

First Note: To anyone I offended in some way with my teasing review ultimatum, just e-mail me privately or leave a review stating your name and address so I can send you and apology gift of one of my patented 'Humor Sense Home Repair' kits, which consists of a large hammer and a bottle of caffeine pills, as well as instructions on using them. This kit is guaranteed to take away all obliviousness to teasing, joking, jesting, fooling, bantering, joshing, razzing, ribbing and now, in the new 2002 addition: KIDDING! (To those of you that didn't get that above paragraph, it basically says "My Ultimatum of 20 reviews was just a mild jest to coerce readers into telling me what they think about my story and to give me the much needed, and appreciated encouragement. I don't know why anyone who can't understand a joke would even be reading something like this that has been solely created in humor's name.")  
(Oh yeah and to those of you who though I was acting like a child, Telling me to grow up would defeat the purpose of my existence. I LIVE to behave in a child-like manner. I'm a 16 year old with ADHD, I pretty much AM a child ^__^) 

**Second Note** If any of you out there have ideas for scenes, I would love to hear them, it's not that I'm running out of ideas, it's just that I want to know what you want to see come to life. To Submit an idea either put it in a review or e-mail me with it privately. All 'borrowed' ideas will be credited to the submitter. Not all ideas will be used, but I will try to incorporate as many as possible. Please to send in 1 to 2 sentence ideas for me if you have them, I would love it!

* * *

Omi is walking innocently along the hall in the Weiss community apartment, but he pauses by Ken's door when he hears strange noises coming from within the room. Confused and curious, he sneaks over and presses his ear to the door.

Youji: Damnit Ken, push harder!!

Ken: I'm pushing as hard as I can! Just be patient! 

At this Omi's eyes grow large and chibi-like, but he stays by the door (HC:the little hentai that he is)

Ken: This isn't working, you need to push too. 

Youji: Oh, now you're blaming it all on me! You just need to push harder.

Ken: Let's not argue while we do this, it makes things alot more difficult.

A few minutes of silence pass and Omi, while still frozen in his place by the door, is visibly calmer.

The the arguing starts again.

Youji: ITAI!!! Damnit Ken, That hurts!!!

Ken: You're the one who wanted me to push harder!

Youji: Well not like that!

Ken: Fine, if you don't like my way of doing things then just leave and I'll get Aya in here to help me finish this.

Youji: Oh, like Aya would do a better job? You'd be better off doing it alone than trying to get Aya to do it right!

By this point Omi is so deeply traumatized by what he believes his team-mates to be doing that he is curled up in the fetal position on the floor when Aya walks by.

Aya: What's wrong?

Omi:(whimpering)Youji...Ken...in there...doing...bad

Aya; What's going on in there?

Ken: Hey! Aya, could you come in here and help me with something?

Youji: Don't ask him! He can't do any better than I can!

Ken:(To Youji) Shut Up! (to Aya) I need your help, we've been trying for about an hour to get my window closed, it's freezing in here!!! 

* * *

Bonus Mini-scene

Ken and Aya are in Ken's bedroom. Aya is wearing white platform soled knee-boots, and impossibly short pink vinyl skirt and a white cropped tank top that shows his whole stomach and has baby written on it in pink rhinestones.  
Ken is decked out in strappy black stiletto heels and a black tube dress. Aya's hair is in two high pigtails, and Ken's has basically just been flattened down around his face. British Pop music is playing in the background.

Ken: (in VERY bad fake British accent) Do I _really_ have to sing along darling?

Aya: (In an even worse accent than Ken) Of coarse dear, it really wouldn't be any fun if you didn't now would it?

Ken: If you insist.

Aya & Ken: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends,...

* * *

Extra Bonus Mini-Scene

On a TV commercial 

Music: Fighting evil by moonlight!  
We see Aya and the other Weiss boys in sailor fuku pointing their jewel topped wands at Schwarz   
Music: Winning love by daylight!   
We see shots of Aya dancing with each of the other members of Weiss   
Music: Some times running when he gets too scared.   
Shot of Weiss boys (in fuku) running from an exploding building.   
Music: He is the one named Sailor Abyssinian.   
Shot of Aya in Sailor Moon outfit, looking perky 

Voice over: Will Aya and his gang once again foil Schwarz's plans of world domination?   
Find out Tonight at 6:30 on Bishonen Assassin Sailor Abyssinian! 

* * *

Ok, well How was this part? psycho and evil? What about the Spice Girls? Where they really a conspiracy for the British governmnet? Explain your answer in 2-3 paragraphs, using complete sentances.  
Whoops, finals getting to me a little there. Reviews are appreciated and coveted. (Oh and a quick note to clear things up, in the last chapter, I really didn't want 20 reviews, I wanted 6, because you see I was thinking that I wanted to get to TOTAL review number up to 20 before posting again sorry for scaring anyone) 


	6. Sixth Scene: When Schwarz Goes Out

When Schwarz Goes Out 

(Alternate title: Barbie Girl) 

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness Silliness  
Summary: When the rest of Schwarz goes out, Farf has some fun!

Note: This is Now my Longest and Most reviewed fic (Having surpassed my Gundam Wing Fic "Mariah Carey Songfic Arc" for length and my Fushigi Yuugi fic "Hotohori and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day" for most reviews) Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-san! 

* * *

It is about 7 a.m. at the Schwarz apartment and things are relatively quiet. Farf and Schuldich are sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, each doing their own thing.  
Farf is poking a knife into a block of Styrofoam and Schu is drinking something was can only assume to be coffee. 

Brad: (walking by quickly) I'm going to work, Schuldich, keep Farf out of Trouble, Farf,... just,... don't kill anything you're not supposed to (from outside the door) And if any of my Oreos are missing when I come home you're both dead!!!

After Brad leaves, Farf and Schu go back to what they where respectively doing, the only sound is the high pitched, "Nail's on Chalkboard" squeak or a knife going into Styrofoam. 

Nagi: (Walking by quickly) I'm going to school, Schu, if Farf touches my computer you're dead.

Then he leaves. A few more minutes of silence pass before Schuldich gets up from the table.

Schuldich: I'm leaving, don't make trouble ok?

Farf just nods placidly and goes back to mutilating the block of Styrofoam.

A few minutes after Schuldich leaves, Farf creeps silently into his bedroom, grabs a plain looking shoe box quickly and takes it out into the living room with him. Once there, he turns the T.V. on to a channel the, from the looks of it, is showing old Digimon episodes. He then opens the shoebox and carefully removes it's contents, placing each item on the floor as if it is made of glass.   
He then picks up one of the objects in each hand, in his right hand is a normal Ken doll, in the other is a Ken doll that has been badly forced in to Barbie's clothes 

Farf:(in artificial masculine voice) Hello, crossdresser Ken, how are you today?   
(in artificial feminine voice) Oh, I'm just fine non-crossdressing Ken! I've hurt God a lot today! 

* * *

Umm, yeah is it obvious I'm a _little_ psycho from finals? At least they're over! Oh yeah, I got a 95% on that Spanish final that studying for spawned "No Milk Necessary"! 

Please remember to always review and to send me your ideas if you have them!!!


	7. 7th Scene: Disney Gone Wrong; 8th Scene:...

Two shorter Stories in this part, enjoy!

Disney Gone Horribly Horribly Wrong 

(Alternate Title: Why Sake is a Blessing AND a Curse)

Genre: Humor   
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness  
Summary: Hisashi-buri ni ne? Gomen ne, escuela he estado muy dificil para mi en los semanas pasadas ( Les gustan mi new language? I call it Spanglanese!!!) (Quick translation: Long time, ne? Sorry, school has been hard for me in the past few weeks) If you want to know that this chapter's about, just read. I'm to lazy to explain!

* * *

Youji, Omi and Ken come home to find the apartment looking disheveled they search around for Aya, who is supposed to be home but they find no signs of him the common areas they go down to the mission room and find sake bottles spread everywhere and they see Aya running around in only at tight white tank top and a pair of tighty-whiteys

Aya: LOOK AT ME!!!!!!! I AM PETER PANTS-LESS!!!!! 

The other three stare at him blankly for a few minutes, their mouths gaped open

Youji: Dude, how about,...no. 

* * *

Enter,... The new Guy 

(Alternate Title: The Weiss Boys meet their Match)

Summary: Kritiker decides that Weiss needs somemore, uh, man power?

* * *

All four Weiss boys are sitting in an office-like place around a desk. Seated behind the desk is Manx

Manx: Now that you're all here (glares at Youji) I can tell you all the good news!

Omi: Ooh Ooh! Good news yay!!! ( Proceedes to bounce up and down in his chair like what he is, a child on a sugar high)

Manx: Yes. Now the good news is that Kritiker has decided to expand and we thought that Weiss needed, something more.

Ken: Something more? what do you mean by that?

Manx: You wait here I'll show you, I want this to be a surprise for all of you

She gets up and walks out leaving the Weiss boys only mildly puzzled. The four assasians enjoy a few minutes of staring at the walls and memorizing their blinding white-ness until Manx comes back in holding the hand of a medium sized Chimpanzee wearing a pair of denim overalls and a backwars baseball cap

Manx: Boys, this your new team member, His name is Mr. Bananas

* * *

He he Please don't ask. Some one wanted Monkeys, so I did the best I could and gave a Chimpanzee. The above stories where the result of a Sugar High, I appologize for any damage they may do, no, wait. I don't. 


	8. Ninth Scene: Aya Makes a Big Life Decisi...

Aya Makes a Big Life Decision 

(Alternate title: Youji Gets NO Play)

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG (Please note that this chapter contains the use of the word )  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness

Summary: Aya has an uhmm, how do I put it?... Life revolution? 

* * *

Aya walks in to Aya-chan' s hospital room and does the standard giving of flowers and checking of the earring, but when he opens her hand he finds that the earring is gone (Little does he know, my constantly wired shoulder daemon Chibi Chibi stole it) 

Aya: N000000 AYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOUR JEWELRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aya then runs and leaps out the window of the Magic Bus hospital, landing hard of his butt on the ground. He sits there swearing and yelling for a few minutes until Youji walks by

Youji: Aya! What's wrong?

Aya: (irately) I BROKE MY DAMN ASS THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!

Youji: You... broke your ass!? But, but that means no... YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

Any and all strangeness in this part is the sole fault of Chibi Chibi who forced me to write this fic while at her house and we were listening to the Rurouni Kenshin Best Theme Collection so I guess a bit of the strangeness is the fault of the song Sobakasu (Freckles) which is to the point of annoyingly perky. Review or I will sic Chibi Chibi on you (despite her diminutive name, she can by quite vicious) or even better I will sic my hentai perverted Fushigi Yuugi wallscroll on you so that every morning as you get out of bed you will stared at by Nakago, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki AND Nuriko (though not necessarily in that order) and every time you dress you will be stared at by the same, save Nuriko (Oh come on, unless you're a guy like he wants to see you naked) and when you try to turn away from them Kenshin will stare at you from the semi-evil Samurai X wallscroll. Basic message and point of this being? Review!!! 


	9. Tenth Scene: Why Ken is banned from usin...

Why Ken is banned from using the computer 

(Alternate Title: The REAL reason Ken likes coaching little boys soccer so much) 

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness, slight hentai-ness

Summary: Omi finds out a disturbing secret about Ken

* * *

We see Ken sitting at the computer in the mission room looking at some websites. A few minutes later Omi walks in. 

Omi: Hey Ken-kun, do you mind if I use the computer for a few minutes? I just need to get some information about our next missio----what the @%&#*$?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?!?!?!?!? 

At this Ken desperately tries to cover up the title of the site he is currently looking at Shota-con Lova' Boys.org but to no avail.[1] 

Ken: Omi, I, I think I can explai.... 

Ken looks over to see Omi, his eyes visibly growing wider by the second 

Omi: (His eyes having reached a frightening, alien-like state) So, so THIS is why you like coaching soccer so much. 

* * *

[1] — Shota-con = Older, more experienced guy + Young innocent boy + lots of kinky kinky fun 

This is yet another story by Chibi Chibi's strange twisted hentai mind that she forced me to write (the slave driver that she is) Same review policy as last chapter, you no review, I sic either Cbibi Chibi or hentai wall scrolls on you, Capesh? (Yes I do have a right to use this word, and if you deny me this right, I'll set my Mafia relatives on you, despite the fact that the Mafia is a southern Italian thing, and I'm northern Italian) 

So as always, review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Eleventh Scene: Farfie's Favorite Band

**Farfie's Favorite Band **

(Alternate Title: Why Farf is Kept Locked Up)

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness

Summary: Actually, this chapter was not written by me. It was written by my psycho little bud Chibi Chibi who has a strange Farfarello fixation and is in a constant state of being glomped on to someone (usually me) So all credit for this chapter is to go to Chibi Chibi, and sadly, not to me. But I do have my next part ready, I'm just too lazy to type it up. 

* * *

Nagi wanders around the Schwarz house aimlessly, trying to relieve his bordem. Suddenly, he hears some music blairing from Farfarello's room.   
Curious, he goes to check it out. He walks over to Farfarello's cell, all innocent like, when he sees something that shocks him to the core. 

Farfarello is standing in the middle of his room, dancing and singing. 

Farfie: You know it ain't no lie, baby Bye, bye, bye!

Nagi just stands there in shock watching Farfie shake his hips and do other various sexually explicit dance moves until the song is over. 

When the song ends, Nagi blinks at the Irishman. Feeling his gaze, Farfarello turns to look at the bewildered Japanese boy. 

Farfie: 'Nsync hurts god.

~*~Owari~*~ 

* * *

How bad was it? XD! 

(Hana-chan's Note: AHH! How come I never thought of doing 'Nsync? I used to be a HUGE 'Nsync fan, I learned HTML just so I could make and 'Nsync website, I still have relapses in which I believe that I want to marry Lance. But no, Chibi had to get the idea before I did. If you like her writing, check out some of her other stuff under the author ID "Chibi Chibi")


	11. Twelfth Scene: Disney Gone Wrong, Take I...

Disney Gone Horribly, Horribly Wrong, Take II 

(Alternate Title: Schuldich, Worlds Greatest Role Model)

Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13   
Warnings: OOC-ness, Silliness, Hentai-ness, sexual references and the word (actually a conjecation of the verb) in this chapter

Summary: Nagi displays what Schuldich has taught him, at school! 

*Note* - Hey, sorry it's been so long, I've, had some health problems and stuff, nothing too bad, so far. I've still got some more tests to have done (Like an Echo-cardiogram, yuck) but so far I'm ok, but really tired so needless to say, I haven't been doing as much writing. But here's something, oh yeah, and wish me luck on my echo-cardiogram on Friday, and on my vacation to Puerto Rico next week!

* * *

Nagi is sitting in a classroom quietly writing and singing softly under his breath no one seems to notice for a while, but then the teacher looks up as glares around the room. 

Teacher: Who is humming? It's you Naoe-kun, isn't it? Stop that right now 

Nagi: It's not me, I swear 

Nagi goes back to his writing and singing for a few more minutes. until the teacher speaks up again 

Teacher: It _IS_ you Naoe-kun, since you feel so inclined to sing in class, why don't you share your song with all of us. 

Nagi: (Grinning evilly) Sure, why not? 

Nagi walks up to the front of the room and makes a bit of a show preparing himself. 

Teacher: (Dripping with sarcasm) Now what do we have the pleasure of hearing fro you today? 

Nagi: A song my, uh... big brother Schuldich taught me! (Starts singing) 

I can show you the world  
Slippery, Luminous, Splendor  
Tell me, Farfie, now when did  
You last let your crotch decide? 

I can open your Legs  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic matress ride

A whole nude world  
A new erotic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only fucking

A whole nude world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm under here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole nude world with you  
Now I'm in a whole nude world with you

Unbelievable movement  
Indescribable feeling  
Thrusting, tumbling, pumping  
Through an endless orgasmic night

A whole nude world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A Thousand hentai things to do  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm shooting like a star  
I've come so hard  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole nude world  
Every trust a surprise  
With new fetishes to pursue  
Every moment gets better  
I'll chase you anywhere  
around the bedroom  
Let me share this whole nude world with you

A whole nude world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place   
For you and me 

After Nagi finishes the song the teacher, and most of the class, looks extremely traumatized and is hyperventilating. 

* * *

Cut to the Schwarz residence The phone rings and is picked up by Crawford.

Crawford: Hello, this is the Crawford residence (pause) Yes I'm his guardian (longer pause) He was singing **_WHAT!?!?!?!?_** (Away from phone) SHULDICH, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CORRUPTING HIM?! 

* * *

Please review, as reviews make me happy and awake, also I do belive they improve my over all general health and well being 


	12. Omake Scene: Mad-Libbin'

Mad-libbin' Ok, so maybe this really isn't a deleted scene, but it is a funny strange thing I came up with while playing with the mad-lib Javascript I wrote.  
It is insane. It is dumb. and it does contain some Shounen ai.

so enjoy!

* * *

One day while Omi was sitting alone, angsting over Nagi and how he could never love him, a sparkle Fairy appeared, it immediately threw glitter on Omi and disappeared into special sparkly place. 

Omi sat and hugged this for a year before realizing what the real purpase of the glitter the sparkle Fairy had thrown on him Omi crawled off the bed and went to go find Nagi. 

Ding Dong! Hello! I am here! Omi said, dancing on Nagi's door. Omi found it to be open, and using the courage gained from the fairy's glitter he walked right in only to find Tot attempting to molest his Precious Nagi. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Omi and proceeded to beat Tot with a large stick When Tot had been successfully beaten into submission, Nagi slid Omi tightly "My Hero!" squealed Nagi and then Omi & Nagi went off into the bedroom to do things that can't be shown in a Shounen ai fic 

^^;;;;;; umm, well... Please review?

(or you could go and check out My fanfiction contest http://www.gratisweb.com/bishieland/fic/splash.htm 


	13. Thirteenth Scene: Attack of the Broadway...

Attack of the Broadway Assassin (Alternate Title: Another Use for Potted Plants) 

Genre: Humor   
Rating: PG  
Warnings: OOC-ness Silliness

Summary: Thirteenth part in my deleted scenes series, sharing one bathroom is a hard thing to do...

Sorry for the huge delay I've been having with this fic, I've been sick and my life has been a bit screwy lately, a big thanks to those of you who have been with me since finals stress started this fic last January, now I'm sure all your reviews will keep the finals stress at bay as I enter a new round of finals this week!

* * *

Youji, Omi and Ken stand outside of a closed bathroom boor looking rather pissed, Youji is only wearing a towel because frankly that mental image gives me the horn and Omi and Ken are ...., oh why don't you just make up what they're wearing, they could be naked for all I care. Anyway, Youji is banging angrily on the door, (and looking gorgeously ticked might I add) 

Youji: Dammit Aya! How long are you going to be in there!? 

A muffled reply comes from behind the closes door that sound suspiciously like "when ever I'm ready bitch" but no one can really be certain 

Omi: Come_ ON_ Aya! I really really have to go! 

Aya: (In a bad falsetto) Use a plant or something, I'm not ready yet. 

* * *

Twenty minutes Later......... 

* * *

Youji and Ken are still camped out by the bathroom door, though Omi has disappeared, presumably to take Aya's advice on using a plant, or maybe to ask the neighbors to use their bathroom, and a strange muted singing can be heard coming from behind the closed door 

(Cut scene to inside of bathroom) 

Aya is standing in front of the mirror, wearing a fluffy pink robe, curling his hair and applying eyeshadow at the same time. He is also singing 

Aya: I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, I'm so pretty and witty and Gay! 

* * *

Oi,.... I've finally made it all the way to stark ravers ne? Well you can review, even if it is to mock my pathetic attempts at humor. 


	14. Fourteenth Scene: Pet Names

Pet Names (Alternate Title: When Naming In-animate Objects Goes from Eccentric to Creepy)

Blah blah blah, you know the rating and genre and all the suff like that

Summary: Ken reveals his strange habits to his team mates

Authors Note: DSorry for the huge delay between scenes, I've been busy and por los dos semanas pasados estaba en campamento español, y este campamento esta en Minnesota, así, no podría escribir en la computadora.... eh sorry, The two weeks of beoing forced to speak and listen to spanish have sort of gotten to my brain, pues, así es la vida ne? 

Nother A.N.: I don't remember wether or not Ken has to bugnuks in the tv sries, I know he does in the O.A.Vs but it's been a while since I've actually sat down and watched the TV series closly so I don't remember, but his does in the OAVS so just remember that 

After a mission Ken is standing about with the other members of Weiss, looking sad.

Ken: It's not fair!!! Binky didn't get to play tonight, Bobby did, but Binky didn't, and it's not fair!!! He feels left out.

The other Weiss members stand in a confused silence until Youji speaks up

Youji: ...umm Ken? You exactly are "Bobby" and "Binky"?

Ken: My claw thingys, Duh.

There is another confused and shocked silence as this new information is processed

Aya: Ken, you _NAMED_ your Bugnuks?!

Ken: Yes!!! The right one's Bobby and the left one's Binky!!!

* * *

Extra Mini-bonus Scene!!! Omi and Youji walk down stairs to the most horriflying scene humanly imaginable, Aya and Ken

Playing Twister

* * *

OOOOkies... H-chan _definatly_ has a screw or two loose, ne? Well Review, Por Favor? 


	15. Fifteenth Scene: Missing Links

Missing Links  
(Alternate Title: I KNEW we forgot something...) 

Gomen for the huge delay in parts recently, lets see, where have I been for the past oh, 2 months? Lesse... I was at Japanese Camp for two weeks, the school started, and my schedule is not fun, I have two foreign languages and one study hall, plus algebra two, I loath algebra. So needless to say, Junior year is being kinda stressful for me. But I got the new Weiss DVD on Saturday, at the watching of it inspired this latest Deleted scene 

Blah blah blah, rating and genre would go here if I weren't so Lazy 

Summary: Schwarz remembers an important detail 

* * *

Schu, Farf and Crawford are riding along in the Schwarz Mobile™, Schu is driving and Crawford is sitting shotgun ( Farf is in the back) Everything seems as normal as can be expected with Schwarz until Schu suddenly stops the car and looks over to Crawford frantically.

Schu: Craw-chan, Where's Nagi? 

Brad pauses to think about this and a look of horror slowly grows on his face

Crawford: Oh. Fuck.

* * *

Shoot to Nagi sitting in a very fancy chair in a very fancy hotel room wearing a red velvet smoking jacket. He is surrounded by a large number of people who we can only assume to be prostitutes. And he is holding a martini. 

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! H soooooo happy she done cuz she forgot how to speak english wheeeeeeeeeee! Huzzah!   
:::Regains composure:::: Well yes it is completed, and I do have two more parts underway, they'll be finished when hell freezes over. Please review since me getting reviews helps the progress of the cold front heading towards hell. 


End file.
